the return of xiaolin
by str8awesomeness
Summary: lucas is a normal boy who dreams of becoming a archeologist but one day he decides to move to a new town and meets new friends new enemies and a lover? four OC characters with possible bad grammar but ill include humor and action to make up for it
1. Chapter 1

_The return of Xiaolin._

_Authors note: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown they are owned by someone else I'm just a fan who rights fan fiction for fun and that's that I hope you enjoy the return of Xiaolin._

Prologue

I was always interested in history. Preferablly things in the ancient times, I love to read about ancient civilizations like Greece and Rome, so much in fact that I dream of becoming a archeologists and traveling the world finding new things, and discovering ancient mysteries, but one day I took this obsession too far and bit off more than I could chew.

Let me tell you a little bit about myself, my name is Lucas Gonzalez I'm in 8th grade and I go to Markesan middle school. I moved here recently and have a few friends but still I don't like it here, the people are nice no doubt about that but it something doesn't feel right ever since I moved from whitewater I'm cautious of people, and my sisters seem to becoming more annoying by the second. But I wouldn't have had to move here if it wasn't for my mom she is the reason we moved here in the first place but I'd rather not get into that right now. She's in jail and my dad takes good care of my two little sisters and me. But the one day I decide to explore this little town of Markesan. I made the biggest mistake of my life.

Chapter one

It started out as a normal day and I went through my usual morning schedule, wake up at 6am, brush teeth, stop little sisters from fighting, walk my youngest sister Lia to school, then go home do dishes and go to pris… I mean school. After school I do my homework then kick back and relax.

But today I'm feeling energetic so I'm going to learn more about this little town by doing a little exploring. So I told my dad I was going to take a bike ride and left leaving for a adventure and new friends. I rode for what seemed like hours before I finally came to a bridge hovering over the stream I stopped my bike put it against the railing tying the lock firmly and walked down the steep hill I had heard rumors about this tunnel about how a 5 year old was playing in it and fell in. the kid drowned and was found downstream his battered and his clothes torn up from stray twigs being eaten by carp. I got to the bottom of the hill and looked inside there was a stream with what looked like two walkways on each side barely wide enough for me to walk on. I walked along the walkway and sat down with my feet in the stream. It seemed to be getting quiet which was weird because I'm under a busy street. I stopped hearing voices and no cars seemed to drive by. Then I heard till this day that scream still rings in my ears. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

It sounded like my little sister and it was coming from the concrete arch above and around me. It was closer to my side of the wall. I jumped up I don't know what I was thinking but I yelled "Amanda!" in hopes that she would hear me I heard it a faint whisper weak but just barely audible. "h-help me." I've read more than enough creepypastas to know that it wasn't my sister but my brotherly instincts kicked, in and I hit the wall with all my force hurting my hand in the process but I heard something it was hollow! I knocked on it hearing the hollow sound. then using all my strength I rammed into the wall hoping to shatter it but to my disappointment it didn't fall but I'm not one to give up easily. I continued to ram the wall till I was exhausted but I gathered all my strength I knew it was impossible for Amanda to be behind it. But I had to be sure. I used all my strength. feeling adrenaline in my blood I rammed the wall almost breaking my shoulder, and the wall fell inside was a cave no, It wasn't a cave, it was a house? I was more confused than ever. But I realized something this stuff was ancient all of it I soon checked for Amanda but I didn't see her, but I soon jumped in joy realizing I had made my first archeological discovery and now to do some exploring around here. Lanterns lit it with an eerie glow, four futons were scattered across the room with fine carpeting and a book shelf with no it wasn't a bookshelf it was a… _scrollshelf?_ It was packed to the millimeter with scrolls. I immediately went over to them and picked one up. It had a coin on the but of it and when I tried to open it the thing was sealed shut and would not open. I started crying, my first archaeological find and this is it a crappy room with sealed scrolls! Perfect what a great archaeologist I am, I soon stopped acting like a baby and got ready to leave the ancient room but something was in front of me…..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

I stood there paralyzed in fear as the ghastly figure stood in front of me she just stood there staring at me. I had read people's creepypastas about how they were paralyzed in fear and couldn't move or scream. I was just stuck there completely helpless. Then the figure talked in a soothing tone "hello Lucas I'm glad you heard my cry for help." I was frozen why would the figure know my name? And better yet why would she scream just to get my attention? I was so confused and I don't even know why I said what I did. "What do you want with me?" I tried to sound tough but what came out was more of a whimper. She said three words just three "GO TO SLEEP!" I cry out in terror remembering the Jeff the killer creepypasta. Then I hear laughing there was the figure crying out tears of laughter, but she soon straitened up and walked up to me I cold fell a cold breeze which was weird because we weren't outside. Then she said a weird question. "Would you like to hear your destiny?" I quickly answered "no." scared of what I would hear. "Well to bad." She quickly replied, She then walked up to me, and just inches from my face, and I could hear her breathing as she whispered in my ear "the ancient weapons reveal. Four friends unite to fight to fight the arising evil. The four elements combine through the lanterns light. Only one will fall or all will. Without the elem-ents, the world will fall through evils tsunami. Earth, wind, fire, and water are only what can overpower darkness." I was shocked to say the least. This spirit's appearance was growing stronger so strong that she looked oddly human which kind of scared me. But I asked "what does any of this have to do with me?" she quickly answered "you are one of the four friends, and you represent the element earth. you must find the ancient weapons and the other three elements. But beware the evil is closer to you than you think. But I will be very little help after this." she then came closer and slapped me I flew back from her amazing strength and i was amazed as I finally saw her clearly. Before she was just a shadowy figure but now I could see her stature, as she was very… well hot she was tall maybe two inches shorter than me, long flowing red hair to accompany a beautiful face and nice body. "Stop staring, you freak!" Still shocked by her beauty, I immediately snapped out of my trance and apologized, "s-sorry." She simply rolled her eyes then once again turned to me. You are one of the four, destined to be the earth elementalists. You must find the other four, and collect the ancient weapons to defeat the ancient evil. "Wait what! What do you mean elementalists? Why can I see you now but before you were just a shadow? Who are the other four your talking about? And why did you smack me" I said shocked that I had a destiny that required me to save the world and fight evil. She calmly replied "

"the ancient weapons reveal. Four friends unite to fight to fight the arising evil. The four elements combine through the lanterns light. One will fall or all will. Without the elements, the world will fall through evils tsunami. Earth, wind, fire, and water are only what can overpower darkness."

"You can control earth and the other three are hidden in whitewater. The ancient weapons are called shen gong wu. And I have given you the power to sense when one has revealed itself. The slap wasn't necessary to give you the power. The only other way was a kiss. But I wouldn't give you the pleasure. I also just like slapping people. The power I've given you also allows you to see spirits like me." I was shocked that I had a destiny that required me to save the world. but I wouldn't give her the pleasure of knowing it. Me still being mesmerized by her beauty and the fact of me being one of the chosen few to save the world, I tried to think of something to say, but just as I was about to speak a sharp tingling feeling hit me. I turned around to look at my back but there was nothing. Then the woman spoke up chuckling at me looking at my back waist. "Well look at that the first shen gong wu has revealed itself."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two

I stood there paralyzed in fear as the ghastly figure stood in front of me she just stood there staring at me. I had read people's creepypastas about how they were paralyzed in fear and couldn't move or scream. I was just stuck there completely helpless. Then the figure talked in a soothing tone "hello Lucas I'm glad you heard my cry for help." I was frozen why would the figure know my name? And better yet why would she scream just to get my attention? I was so confused and I don't even know why I said what I did. "What do you want with me?" I tried to sound tough but what came out was more of a whimper. She said three words just three "GO TO SLEEP!" I cry out in terror remembering the Jeff the killer creepypasta. Then I hear laughing there was the figure crying out tears of laughter, but she soon straitened up and walked up to me I cold fell a cold breeze which was weird because we weren't outside. Then she said a weird question. "Would you like to hear your destiny?" I quickly answered "no." scared of what I would hear. "Well to bad." She quickly replied, She then walked up to me, and just inches from my face, and I could hear her breathing as she whispered in my ear "the ancient weapons reveal. Four friends unite to fight to fight the arising evil. The four elements combine through the lanterns light. Only one will fall or all will. Without the elem-ents, the world will fall through evils tsunami. Earth, wind, fire, and water are only what can overpower darkness." I was shocked to say the least. This spirit's appearance was growing stronger so strong that she looked oddly human which kind of scared me. But I asked "what does any of this have to do with me?" she quickly answered "you are one of the four friends, and you represent the element earth. you must find the ancient weapons and the other three elements. But beware the evil is closer to you than you think. But I will be very little help after this." she then came closer and slapped me I flew back from her amazing strength and i was amazed as I finally saw her clearly. Before she was just a shadowy figure but now I could see her stature, as she was very… well hot she was tall maybe two inches shorter than me, long flowing red hair to accompany a beautiful face and nice body. "Stop staring, you freak!" Still shocked by her beauty, I immediately snapped out of my trance and apologized, "s-sorry." She simply rolled her eyes then once again turned to me. You are one of the four, destined to be the earth elementalists. You must find the other four, and collect the ancient weapons to defeat the ancient evil. "Wait what! What do you mean elementalists? Why can I see you now but before you were just a shadow? Who are the other four your talking about? And why did you smack me" I said shocked that I had a destiny that required me to save the world and fight evil. She calmly replied "

"the ancient weapons reveal. Four friends unite to fight to fight the arising evil. The four elements combine through the lanterns light. One will fall or all will. Without the elements, the world will fall through evils tsunami. Earth, wind, fire, and water are only what can overpower darkness."

"You can control earth and the other three are hidden in whitewater. The ancient weapons are called shen gong wu. And I have given you the power to sense when one has revealed itself. The slap wasn't necessary to give you the power. The only other way was a kiss. But I wouldn't give you the pleasure. I also just like slapping people. The power I've given you also allows you to see spirits like me." I was shocked that I had a destiny that required me to save the world. but I wouldn't give her the pleasure of knowing it. Me still being mesmerized by her beauty and the fact of me being one of the chosen few to save the world, I tried to think of something to say, but just as I was about to speak a sharp tingling feeling hit me. I turned around to look at my back but there was nothing. Then the woman spoke up chuckling at me looking at my back waist. "Well look at that the first shen gong wu has revealed itself."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I ran up to the old building. And looked inside the building through a small window, and all I saw was old pieces of history. "Wuya how are we supposed to get in?" I asked looking at the sign on the front door. She read what was on the paper and spoke the words on the sign. "Open Saturdays in May throughout September." She was obviously annoyed, but she tried to hide it to no avail. "You mad wu-yea?" I asked trying to piss her off. I saw her eye twitch in a mixture of anger and annoyance causing me to chuckle in laughter. Until she snapped at me "you think this is funny?" I gave her a smart-alecky remark "yes." Causing me to laugh a bit harder, but not as hard as I wanted to. "Fine since you think this is so funny you can break in their by yourself! Because at first, I was going to help you, but jokesters need to be punished." She said like an explosion of TNT making my ears ring. However me being the charmer that I am cuffed both her ears with my hands and said "keep the steam in your head you look like a steam train." This was followed by a slap across the face that sent me flying across the street. But I quickly got up and walked over to her and said "rough, me gusta." she tried to slap me again but I ducked in a flash of lightning, then coming up and saying "your losing your touch _baby_." this obviously pissed her off and muttered something under her breath that was barely audible and sounded something like "is he really our salvation?" but I pretended to not hear and asked, "so you said something about breaking in." she answered with a annoyed scratch at her back, "yes there is a ladder out back, scale it then break the ceiling to fall through the wu will be glowing." "you were serious!?" I asked as I scratched my back that still was aching, but with a stronger feeling as I got closer to the museum. "problema?" she said perfectly mimicking the troll face. I couldn't help but chuckle at that little remark. "okay and what does this shen gong wu look like?" I asked she relied with "you apparently don't have very good hearing, because I said the thing will be glowing do you really need a description? Now shoo and get that wu." And made a little motion with her hand that said, go away. So I started around the museum mimicking wuya "do you really nead a description? Nanananana." Then I rounded the corner of the museum I spotted the ladder and climbed it and began scaling the roof. As I got to the top I noticed some loose boards and quickly pulled them out revealing the artifacts below. It was a good 15 foot drop, but then suddenly a shadow the shape of a woman came up behind me and pushed me down the hole so I fell down to the museum floor and landed with a thud then darkness. I awoke with a headache and the feeling in my back bothering me like crazy so I kept scratching it but to no avail it just was their mocking me saying "na na na na na na, you cant stop me." I cursed it and got up, but I was scared out of my mind when I heard a voice that said "I told you to stop being cautious." Then silence, nothing was moving, up until I heard her again "get moving." I cursed her again and went over the artifacts but something caught my eye a flashing light coming from the center. So I went to it and in the glass was a coin. But this was no ordinary coin it was the…the…the. I pondered the name but I heard Wuya's voice "Mantis flip coin!" "Oh yeah, thanks babe." I said with a smirk, but then she appeared behind me with smack across the face. She sent me barreling into the glass breaking it into a bunch of pieces. I must've adapted to her slaps because I didn't feel any after-affect like dizziness or my face is dead either one, I pondered this for a moment along with the fact that the glass didn't cut me, and the fall from the ceiling didn't kill me. Then I snapped out of it "get the wu." I grabbed the coin that was covered in broken glass completely expecting to get cut by the sharp glass, but amazingly my hand got the coin out quickly. I asked Wuya wherever she was "what now?" she must've heard me because she replied "use the wu." I asked "what how?" she again repied but ina annoying tone said "toss it in the air, call its name, catch it, then jump." I did as she said and did exactly as she said, I tossed it in the air and called, "mantis flip coin!" I caught it then jumped.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I flew into the air flying up and out of the hole in the ceiling, then landing perfectly onto the slanted roof denting it a bit but not too much. I was amazed I had just jumped at least 20ft. in the air all thanks to this little coin. I got down off the roof and went to the entrance where Wuya was waiting. "took you long enough. I see you got the wu." She said in a sort of proud tone, but I wasn't in the mood for pleasantries. "explain to me how that fall didn't kill me, and that glass didn't cut me?" I yelled wanting answers. She replied in a kind of annoyed tone (I probably ruined her good mood) with "I've given you the power to ignore mortal symptoms like cuts and falling. Not to mention I've given you, super strength, fighting abilities, and the ability to control shen gong wu." "what would've happened if I didn't have the ability to control shen gong wu? but I had one." I asked, but she just replied with, "you would have been taken over." "Wait, what do you mean taken over?" but she was starting to fade into the oncoming darkness of night. "Wait! You didn't answer my question" but she simple spoke a sentence, before completely fading into the night. "meet me for training tomorrow at the room" I wanted to know more about this power, but I knew she was gone, For now at least. And started home, jumping around with the power of my first shen gong wu.

**Please review they would be greatly appreciated, but please be honest this was mainly a little filler chapter, but up next the main characters!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I got home relatively easily due to my mantis flip coin, but the moment I got home I went onto my chat room that I kept for me and my friends.

"Lucasisabeast, has joined female dogs"

Alecunderscore, "hey it's pork chop"

Lucasisabeast, "its ghetto boy."

Alecunderscore, "y do u call me dat"

Lucasisabeast, "da windows."

Alecunderscore "which 1's"

Lucasisabeast "all the ones u broke"

Sickcole6969 "haha pwnage"

Alecunderscore "…"

Lucasisabeast "cole how u been we havnt tlked much since I moved"

Sickcole6969 "good u"

Alecunderscore "he got dumped"

Alecunderscore "again"

Lucasisabeast "lftfoi"

Sickcole6969 "wht"

Lucasisabeast "laughing for the fun of it"

Lucasisabeast "u wnt believe what happened today"

Alecunderscore "u got a gf then found out u were gay for jb"

Sickcole6969 "lol"

Eduardothemexican "hey"

Lucasisabeast "nope I found out my destiny"

Billytheshort "gayyyyyyyyyyyyyy"

Lucasisabeast "hi Mexican and f*** off billy"

Eduardothemexican "whats this about destiny"

Lucasisabeast "a fortune was told to me and it wuz something like this "da ancient weapons reveal. 4 friends unite to fight to fight the arising evil. The 4 elements combine through the lanterns light. 1 will fall or all will. Without the elements, the world will fall through evils tsunami. Earth, wind, fire, and water are only what can overpower darkness."

Billytheshort "man thts a load of bull"

Eduardothemexican "gay"

Sickcole69 "im moving up north tomorrow"

Lucasisabeast "tht sux. Where u movin"

Sickcole6969 "hell if I know parents wont tell me"

Alecunderscore "haha"

Billytheshort "im gonna move north too in a few weeks"

Lucasisabeast "thts kool"

Eduardothemexican "gayyyyyyyyyyy I got a new yo-yo"

Lucasisabeast "oh really thts soooo interesting plz tell us more"

Eduardothemexican "its black with a white dot on the side the man who sold it to me told me it could open a portal to another world and its name is the yang yo-yo"

Lucasisabeast "hey gtg to sleep gn and ed it was sarcasm"

Lucasisabeast left female dogs

Eduardos POV

Wow can Lucas be any more of a douche? Jesus he has really changed since he moved, but oh well he's just jealous of my new yo-yo. Speaking of, the yo-yo fits perfectly with me I can do tricks easily with it, but right now it just seemed to be heavier than it should be. it also seemed to be… pulsating it felt like it was alive and calling me, but I try to ignore it and do a few tricks. Standing in the middle of our large living room and called out "walking the dog!" and tossing it, so it barely touched the ground then pulling it back to me. There is a new trick that I've been working on but cant master. "the ball to the wall!" as I threw the yo-yo straight forward in a line like a baseball pitch, and I heard a voice behind me saying "yang yo-yo." Barely a whisper and just loud enough to hear, but the voice seemed to be coming from the yo-yo itself and sounded like a girl, but with a raspy, hoarse voice. And once the yo-yo had ran out of string the yo-yo disappeared and instead was replaced with a spiral a perfect circle of just white and black. I shoud have been amazed but instead I was terrified by what I'm seeing and I start to back away, but something appeared behind me and pushed me into the portal.

Three hours later…

I jumped out of the portal made by my yo-yo fuly knowing that my purpose in life was to rule the world, but I felt as though I left something back there but who cares I must find the shen gong wu…

**Okay I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter I know my grammar is nowhere near perfect but I know how to make a damn good story. **


End file.
